The Slushy Special
by Jayno
Summary: The Slushy was meant for Kurt, Blaine knew that.  He had to stop it.  He could let Sebastian hurt Kurt. Blaine knew what he had to do.  He had to take the bullet so to speak.  Rated for language.
1. Order for Blaine Anderson!

The slushy special

I started writing this as soon as I saw the Michael episode, and then I got distracted by work. Slightly AU (I guess) as Blaine is staying at the Hudson/Hummels. I don't own Glee…yet (muahahahahaaa!)

Blaine had often wondered if he could ever take a bullet for anyone, he'd like to think that he could, but in that moment with the barrel pointing at the intended victim could he really do it? Could he jump in front of the projectile? Funnily enough the answer would come sooner then he thought; granted it wasn't a gun that was pointed at anyone and it wasn't just anyone. Kurt is not just anyone. Kurt is everything. The smirk on Sebastian's face was enough to make Blaine wanted to punch him; a look of complete smugness. Sebastian looked from the slushy to Kurt and back again. Blaine knew what he was going to do – he couldn't let it happened. Kurt had been humiliated enough with slushies' and locker checks. Hurt enough by Sebastian and his inappropriate comments. _There's no way in hell that Sebastian is going to touch Kurt. _This was Blaine's thought was a dove through the air, as the slushy hit him. Then the thought was interrupted by pain. Kurt mentioned that it would sting but this, this was more than that, this hurt like a bitch, like knives stabbing and twisting in his eyeball. Clutching at his face Blaine curled himself into the fetal position and tried to wish the pain away.

"Blaine!" Kurt fell onto his knees next to Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned "it hurts so badly."

"It's okay, it's okay" Kurt rubbed Blaine back "Blaine does it hurt anywhere else?"

Blaine screamed low and primal, almost like a grunt "N-no just my eye. Make it stop Kurt. Please, it hurts so badly."

Tears cascaded down Kurt's face as he looked to Finn for help.

"Right, Rach call and ambulance" Finn patted Rachel's shoulder silently communicating that she had to stay calm. "Mercedes grab the blanket out of your car and put it over Blaine. Sam take Kurt's keys and bring his car around" Sam grabbed the keys. "I will call my Mom."

"What about the rest of us." Artie wheeled forward slightly.

Finn scanned the rest of the group "You can kick the ass of any Warbler who comes back." Pulling out his phone he took a deep breath and called his Mum.

All of New Directions insisted in going to the hospital. Kurt rode with Blaine and the rest of the club piled into the closets vehicle.

By the time Burt and Carole made it to the hospital Kurt was a mess; he was holding onto Finn for dear life, sobbing into his shirt. Finn simply hugged Kurt around the shoulders and slowly rocked them both back and forth. While the rest of New Directions paced, prayed, tried to bribe the nurses for information, plotted revenge and cried.

"Kurt! Finn!"

Both boys looked over and their parents. Letting go of Finn Kurt ran to his father and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Dad" he sobbed "Blaine…slushy… his eye… so much pain."

Burt kissed Kurt's temple "Ssshhh Kurt, it's okay."

Carole reached over and squeezed Finn's hand as he joined them "what happened sweetie?"

Finn took a deep breath "The Warblers found out about us doing MJ at regionals so we decided to battle them by singing Bad in a parking lot. It was going great, until Sebastian pulled out a slushy." Kurt's grip on his father tightened, Finn noticed but kept going "it was meant for Kurt but Blaine jumped in at the last second. It hit him right in the face."

Burt pulled back from Kurt to look in his eyes. "Kurt, who is Sebastian?"

Kurt sniffed and unwrapped himself from his Dad "He's a Warbler; he transferred after Blaine came to McKinley. Blaine met him when he invited The Warblers to Westside Story and he's had his eye on Blaine ever since. He takes any opportunity he can to hit on Blaine, put me down, remind me that I'm not get enough for Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath attempting to calm himself "I guess this was another attempt."

Carole hugged Kurt "I am going to see what I can find out." She turned and headed to the Nurses' station. The next 15 minutes were spent sending New Directions home leaving only Burt, Carole, Finn and of course Kurt.

"Kurt honey, Blaine's in Room 518." Carole smiled.

Kurt surged forward and began running down the hallway.

Blaine's room was quiet, small and sterile. Mild pain killers had been administered; his eye had been washed out with saline, and was now covered. He was impressed at how fast he had been seen, maybe that was because his injury was serious. "Oh my god I am going to lose my eye." Panic started to bubble inside Blaine. "I like my eye, Kurt loves my eyes. Oh no, Kurt's going to have a one eyed boyfriend." The panic continued to rise; Blaine felt his chest tightening and his throat closing up. He opened his mouth gulping in as much air as he could. _I fucking hate Sebastian _he thought as tears of panic tumbled down his face. _I fucking hate Sebastian and I am having a panic attack._

Kurt rounded the corner and found room 518; his heart broke at what he saw. Blaine sitting up in the hospital bed, hunched over, hands gripping the sheets for dear life and struggling for air.

Kurt rushed over and sat next to Blaine, rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay honey, just breathe. It's okay."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, shear panic filling his eyes.

"Okay Blaine honey, you need to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Look in my eyes honey. Listen to me okay, just concentrate on me."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hands.

"Good Blaine. Breathe with me. Breath in." Blaine complied "good, hold it," Kurt counted to three "and breathe out. Good honey, that's good." Kurt continued the routine for a few minutes until Blaine's breathing started to slow.

Blaine sat there burying himself into to Kurt's side, trying to calm himself, trying to breathe normally.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, his breathing still a little irregular. "You came!"

Kurt kissed him on the forehead "Of course I came. We all did. Dad, Carole, and Finn are still here; we sent everyone else home." Kurt continued to comfort Blaine whispering 'I love you' in his ear over and over again.

Carole stepped into the room "Blaine honey, what did the doctor say?" Carole smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Carole "he said that my cornea is scratched and that I will need surgery to fix it." Blaine's eyes were huge with tears begging to be set free.

Carole took a few steps into the room "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She paused for a moment "let's get you home."

Blaine slowly sat up and untangled himself from Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine stopping him in his tracks "Wait Carole, we can't let Blaine go home by himself. He shouldn't be alone right now I think that…"

"Kurt, sweetie he's coming back with us, okay." Carole stepped forward and squeezed Blaine's shoulder "Burt has gone to get your prescription and Finn's getting your car Kurt."

Kurt wheeled Blaine towards the exit as they both discussed ways to make the cold metal of the wheel chair look more fashion friendly.

"Sebastian's a douche" Blaine sighed snuggling further into Kurt's bed.

Kurt chuckled as he returned his moisturizers to their rightful places. "I can think of a few other ways to describe him" Kurt walked over to Blaine and crawled into his arms. "Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need anything?"

Blaine placed his chin on Kurt's head "No, I'm good. This sucks, I can't believe him! I can't believe The Warblers. They were my friends, they were your friends." Blaine hummed and tightened his grip on Kurt. "Stupid Warblers" he mumbled.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you do it?" Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's arms.

"Why'd I do what?"

"You know what Blaine. Why did you take that slushy for me?"

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to think of how to explain it. "You've been through so much Kurt, we both have. I'm not saying that you can't handle things yourself. It's just" he shifted slightly "everything with Sebastian." Blaine growled the last word "by flirting with me in front of you he was trying to humiliate you, too make you feel worthless, I see that now, that's what he was always trying to do and it worked didn't it?"

Kurt nodded "to begin with it worked. I felt useless, unworthy, like I didn't deserve you. Then when you told that he meant nothing to you I was fine but then at the Lima Bean when he said you had been talking about us doing Michael Jackson songs I felt it again."

Blaine bit his lip "and now?"

"Now?" Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine's "Now I am okay. You took a slushy for me Blaine. How could I not be okay?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand that was interlocked with his own "but I want you to be more than okay."

"I will be" Kurt promised "but right now I am worried about you and pissed off at Sebastian. Okay is all I can handle right now."

"I'm sorry" Blaine kissed Kurt's temple.

"For what?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"For not standing up to Sebastian, for letting him treat you that way. I just thought that he could use a friend, a mentor."

"You weren't going to mentor him the same way you did me were you? Look at where we ended up."

Blaine chuckled, "No. No Kurt. You were; you are special. We were never just friends, not really. I think we were together long before it was official."

Kurt hummed "Oh I agree with that. I mean who sings the entirety of Teenage Dream to a complete stranger?"

"Exactly." Blaine agreed.

"Time for you to take your drugs mister." Kurt jumped up and grabbed the glass of water and pain killers from his desk.

Huffing Blaine sat up and waited patiently for Kurt to return. "I hate pills."

"I'm sorry" Kurt returned and handed the pills and water. "They will help though."

Blaine grabbed the pills and smiled at his caregiver "I know."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and headed for the door "I'm just going downstairs to see how everyone is."

Blaine nodded and took the pills.

Back tracking Kurt grabbed the remote for his I-pod docking station and passed it to Blaine.

"How's Blaine doing?" Burt asked as Kurt entered the dining room.

"He's" Kurt took a moment "he's okay. Frustrated, angry, hurting."

"How are you?" Carole took a seat next to Burt.

Kurt began pacing "Is it illegal to kill someone because they are an inconsiderate, conceded bastard who is trying to take away the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Yes it is" Burt stared at Kurt with a look that said 'but if it wasn't there'd be trouble.'

Finn looked at Kurt and pulled out a seat for him. "What I don't get" Finn began "is how Sebastian thought that slapping you with a slushy was going to win Blaine."

Kurt sat next to his brother "I guess, he thought that if I was humiliated in front of him Blaine would realize how much of a loser I am and dump me, or I'd realize how much of a loser I am and I'd dump him."

"But you're not a loser" Kurt simply blinked at his brother "you're not a loser Kurt. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and this Sebastian guy has no idea who he is dealing with."

Kurt placed his hand on Finn's shoulder "Thanks Finn, you're pretty amazing too."

Burt and Carole looked lovingly at their two boys. "Kurt honey, are you hungry." Kurt looked over and Carole and smiled "fruit cup" she asked.

Kurt nodded "and a slice of cake please."

"What I don't understand" Carole placed the food in front of Kurt "is why nobody did anything to stop it."

Kurt opened his fruit cup "I don't understand it either. Those guys love Blaine. I thought they cared about me too. Blaine did so much for the Warblers; he was an amazing lead soloist, a great friend to them and none of them stopped to help."

"That's what hurts the most"

They all turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway "Nick, Jeff and Trent are supposed to be my friends, but they did nothing to help me. They knew that Sebastian intended to hit Kurt with that slushy and they let it slide. I don't need friends like that. If Thad, David and Wes were around there is no way that this would happen. " Blaine slumped down in the chair next to Kurt.

Finn, Carole and Burt all looked at Blaine and Kurt confused.

Kurt swallowed his mouth full of fruit cup "they were the Warbler council last year. Kept the Warblers in check."

"And took me under their wing when I transferred to Dalton. They were my real friends" Blaine added sadly.

"Dude that sucks. But you have us now, you have New Directions."

"Thanks Finn. Hey Kurt can you do me a favour?"

"Of course." Kurt took a spoonful of his fruit cup and put it to Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled and gratefully accepted it "can you thank New Directions for me tomorrow?"

"I can do that. Are you not going to school tomorrow?"

"No. The doctor recommended I take a few days off and I want to go to Dalton. I need to talk the Warblers."

"I'll drive you honey. Then we can go to your house and pick up some clothes."

Blaine smiled at Carole "Thanks Carole."

"What are you going to tell them?" Finn questioned.

Blaine looked directly at Finn "The truth."

Chapter 1 done. Next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. Am working on it as you read. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	2. Coming right up!

Hi guys. I am writing this straight after I posted chapter 1. When I started this is was a one shot but clearly Blaine and Kurt had other ideas. Usual disclaimer applies also I don't own the songs mentioned or The Princess Bride.

The drive to Dalton was nice; Blaine really liked Carole but never really got to spend any time with her. He just wished it was under better circumstances. Currently Blaine and Carole were singing along to Erma Franklin's Piece of my heart. Carole's voice was sultry. Blaine could see where Finn got his talent from.

Shuffling forward slightly Blaine turned the radio down "You have a beautiful voice Carole."

Carole blushed "thank you honey. I used to sing to Finn when he was little. He wouldn't go to sleep if I didn't. I sung to him every night for a week after the whole Quinn pregnancy thing."

"Do you still sing?"

Carole shook her head "not as much as I used to. When I was younger I was a lot like Kurt; there was always music playing or I would be singing. Now I just sing when I'm cleaning; it makes is bearable." Carole laughed and Blaine joined in.

"I love that about Kurt, how much music is a part of his life." Blaine smiled at Carole as they slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for coming with me Carole. I really appreciate it."

Carole patted Blaine's leg and returned her hand to steering wheel "it's no problem Blaine; I'd doing anything for my three sons."

Blaine turned away, quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes, he did have a family. "Thanks" he whispered.

Blaine spent the rest of the trip regaling Carole with stories of Dalton and the Warblers.

"It sounds like it's a great school."

"It was" Blaine agreed "but it's not reality."

Carole pulled into the parking lot and parked the car "that's true but neither is McKinley."

Taking a deep breath Blaine undid his seat belt and led Carole into the place he had once called home but was now simply Dalton Academy.

Walking side by side Carole and Blaine entered the majestic building and headed to reception.

"Blaine Anderson!" Milly the receptionist smiled "you here to see the Warblers?"

Blaine simply smiled and nodded, scribbled both his and Carole's names into the guest book and headed to the choir room. If Blaine didn't know the way the sound of sublime harmonies and beat boxing would have shown him. "It's just round this corner Carole." Turning the corner Blaine pushed open the double doors with more force then necessary causing them to fly open. The Warblers all turned to face the noise with shocked looks on their faces. "Warblers!" Blaine nodded.

"Blaine! How are you? Look I am sorry about…" Sebastian walked towards Blaine.

"I don't want to hear from you Sebastian. I don't want to hear from any of you. How dare you?" Blaine scanned the group of uniform clad teenagers "how dare you let this happen?" He gestured to his bandaged eye. "I thought you were my friends."

"We are" one of the Warblers retorted.

"No. You're not. Because friends… Friends wouldn't leave another friend screaming on the floor in agony." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "Friends wouldn't let another Warbler attempt to throw a slushy at someone. Have you all forgotten that Kurt was a Warbler too? Forgotten why he came here, what he did for all of you? Alan did you forget that Kurt helped you with your wardrobe? Dan how about when Kurt helped you hit those high notes you were having trouble with? What about me? What about all the times I helped all of you? All of the secrets you told me and I didn't say a fucking thing. Nick, Jeff, Trent I know that you are sorry." Blaine looked at the aforementioned Warblers "Kurt told me but I don't know if I can forgive you, any of you. Kurt wouldn't hurt a fly; he went out of his way to fit in here to conform, he felt like he lost his individuality and for that I am to blame."

Some Warblers hung their heads, some shuffled slightly but all were ashamed, except one.

"And you" Blaine turned his gaze to Sebastian "what the fuck is your problem with Kurt?" Blaine stopped talking allowing Sebastian to answer.

"I don't have a problem with Kurt." Sebastian smirked.

"BULLSHIT!" Blaine screamed "you've had it out for him from the beginning. Is it because I love him and not you?" Blaine took a step towards Sebastian. "Is it because I'm with him and not you?" he took another step "is it because I fucked him at not you." Blaine immediately regretted saying that last part, but he was too mad to turn back now. "Did you honestly think that throwing a slushy at MY boyfriend was going to get you into my pants?" Another step forward, Blaine took a moment to compose himself "you have no chance with me." Blaine stood face to face with Sebastian and spoke in a low voice "I don't give a fuck who your Dad is, stay away from me, stay away from Kurt, stay away from the Hummels, stay away from New Directions hell stay away from Lima."

Blaine stepped back addressing the group once more "what happened to once a Warbler always a Warbler?" Blaine spun on his heel and left with Carole hot on his heels.

Tears streamed down Blaine's face as he all but ran back to car. Carole pressed the remote for the car and unlocked it, allowing Blaine to slide into the passenger's seat. Clicking her seatbelt into place Carole turned to look at Blaine "Are you okay Blaine."

Blaine nodded "I will be. Sorry for um, my language back there. Should we go get a coffee?"

"It's fine Blaine, I understand. Coffee sounds good." Carole started the car "now where is a good coffee place around here?"

"I know the perfect place." Blaine smiled his tears having finally subsided.

"How is your eye?" Carole asked, nursing her medium non-fat latte.

Blaine fiddled with his eye patch "Really sore, I didn't want to take my meds today, because I wanted to be coherent when I talked to the Warblers" he paused for a second "yelled at the Warblers" he corrected.

"We should get going" Carole smiled. Blaine and Carole downed their coffees and headed to the car.

Retrieving Blaine's clothes from his house was uneventful, just as he suspected it would be.

Once back at the Hummel/Hudson residence Blaine sat on the couch. His eye was throbbing, grabbing his overnight bag he traipsed upstairs into Kurt's room. Taking his medication he lay on Kurt's bed and pulled out this phone and tapped away.

**To Kurt:**

**Hey babe, just got back from Dalton. Is it okay if I take a nap on your bed?**

The reply came in a flash.

**To Blaine:**

**Nap away! How are you feeling? How'd it go? Are you okay?**

_Fucking livid _Blaine thought, but instead he wrote:

**To Kurt:**

**I am a little sore so I have taken my meds. It went badly, I yelled and I am feeling upset.**

**To Blaine:**

**Oh Honey I'm sorry. Do you want me to come back early? I can skip Glee.**

**To Kurt:**

**No it's fine. I want you to fill them in anyway. I will just take a nap. Wake me when you get back.**

**To Blaine:**

**Will do. I love you Blaine.**

**To Kurt:**

**Love you too.**

**To Blaine:**

**Good, sleep now my love.**

Blaine smiled at the last text and closed his eyes to welcome sleep.

Kurt walked into Glee Club that afternoon with purpose, like a man on a mission. Well his mission was to get back to his place and see Blaine but still, he was a man on a mission. He filled the Glee club in on how Blaine was doing and they swore revenge. Artie in particular seem to be taking the whole thing the hardest (next to Kurt) in fact Artie sort of zoned out and quietly sung the words to Michael Jackson Scream. _It seems like all of New Directions want blood _Kurt pondered, _I do too, but we can't stoop to their level. _Kurt scanned over the faces of his friends and told them that they would not be seeking revenge on Sebastian and The Warblers, as Kurt left Glee and headed to his car he wondered if it was the right choice. Kurt used the short drive home to think about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Blaine was injured – that really upset him, Sebastian was the one who injured him; that fact really made Kurt's blood boil. He had always prided himself on being a reasonable person. Was he a little bit dramatic at times? Absolutely. But when it came to things that really mattered Kurt was reasonable, well reasonable enough. Kurt couldn't help but wonder how Blaine would have reacted if the tables were turned. Would he swear revenge on Sebastian's children and his children's children? Would he challenge Sebastian to a duel? (Blaine would win, he was a fencer after all.) Or would he simply go and beat the crap out of Sebastian? Kurt smiled at the thought of a bloodied and beaten Sebastian and then he immediately felt bad. _Damn my father and his insistence on teaching me morals! _

The amount of cars outside the Hummel/Hudson house made it look like a used car yard, or a typical day at Kurt's house. There was Finns pick up, Blaine's station Wagon, Carole's compact and Burt's pick up. Parking his Navigator (or Lil' Monster as Blaine had named it) into the drive way Kurt turned off the car and made his way inside. Kurt heard Carole call his name form the kitchen "you might want to go and check on Blaine, he has had a tough day." Kurt hugged Carole briefly before heading upstairs.

Opening his bedroom door Kurt smiled at the sight. Blaine was asleep on his stomach his arm slung over Kurt's pillow, pretending it was Kurt; the same way it was they night they first made love. His hair was a mess and his cell phone was just out of reach. Kurt quietly placed his satchel on the floor and made his way over to his sleeping boyfriend. Trying his best not to wake the slumbering teen Kurt slipped off his shoes and sunk onto the bed, removing the lucky pillow that he was ever so slightly jealous of Kurt lay down next to Blaine. Placing his lips just above Blaine's ear he whispered "I love you." Kurt moved back just in time to see a smile forming on his boyfriends lips.

"Mmm Kurtie" he mumbled in his sleep.

Kurt bit back a chuckle. Blaine only called his Kurtie when he was really tired, or in one of his playful moods, and in his sleep apparently. Kurt would never admit it but he loved the nickname.

"Blaiiiine: Kurt sang quietly. "Blaiiiney" Kurt rang his fingers gently through Blaine's curly mass of hair. Eyes blinked and slowly fluttered open. "Hi sleepy face." Kurt greeted the sleepy beautiful brown eyes in front of him.

"Hi Kurtie" Blaine smiled moving to his side, pulling Kurt closer and nuzzling his head into Kurt's shoulder. "I had the strangest dream" Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah? What happened?" Kurt twirled Blaine's hair around his finger.

"I dreamed that all of the buses in Ohio were giant skateboards, all the cars were giant skates and motor bikes were moon hoppers and school was a giant beetle made of Chocolate."

Kurt chuckled "I'd say that's the drugs talking."

"Me too." Blaine lightly kissed Kurt's clavicle "how was school?"

"It was, ah" Kurt gasped closing his eyes "it ah, it was the same as it always is."

"And Glee?" Blaine hooked his finger on the neck of Kurt's cardigan, pulled it back and sucked on the newly exposed skin.

"Glee?" Kurt's voice was a little higher than usual. "Glee was good. I um" Kurt's eyes fluttered as he pulled Blaine closer "I-told-New-Directions-not-to-take-revenge." Kurt garbled followed by him crashing his lips into Blaine's. Kurt hooked his leg over Blaine's and pushed himself up so he was straddling Blaine. Kurt smiled down at Blaine and gently ran a finger down his face "My very own Dread Pirate Roberts." Kurt giggled.

Blaine's good eye flicked back and forwards over Kurt's eyes "I love you" he stated earnestly.

Kurt placed his hands one each side of Blaine's face and inched his own face forward so their mouths just touched and he whispered "I love you too." He pecked Blaine's lips "I love you Blaine."

Slowly but way too fast in Blaine's opinion Kurt returned to his previous position: next to Blaine. "So Dalton?" Kurt prompted lacing their fingers together.

"Dalton's a school with uniforms and a zero tolerance for bullying. I thought you knew that Kurt" Blaine quipped. Kurt said nothing and only raised an eyebrow. "Carole drove me, it was great; she has a beautiful singing voice by the way."

"She does" Kurt agreed as he stroked Blaine's hair.

"I was fine for the whole ride there, but the second I saw Dalton I could feel the rage building." Blaine took a deep breath calming himself. "So I pushed the choir room doors hard and when they flew open and they made a loud bang."

"That's very dramatic of you." Kurt jested

"Well, you're not they only one with a flair for the dramatic. I told the Warblers that they aren't really my friends because friends wouldn't have left, and that they aren't your friend because if they were they wouldn't have let the slushy even be an option. Then I reminded them of how much you had helped them, how much I had helped them."

"How'd they react?" Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"They all looked pretty sorry for themselves. Except Sebastian."

Kurt gritted his teeth at the name.

"I asked him what his problem with you was."

Kurt felt his muscles tighten "what did he say?"

"He said he didn't have one"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty much what I said. I asked him if he hated you because I loved you and not him, because I was with you and not him, because I made love with you and not him." Blaine mumbled the last few words.

Kurt turned red "Oh, did you really say that?"

"Ahhh?" Blaine closed his eye and mentally braced himself for impact. "I may have said… is it because I fucked Kurt and not you?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"K-Kurt I'm really sorry I was just so mad…"

Kurt started laughing "I would have…loved to have been there for that."

They both laughed for a minute or so before slipping into a comfortable silence.

"So basically," Blaine broke the silence "I lost a whole lot of friends" Blaine sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek "I know it's not the same but I managed to repair my relationships with New Directions after I went to Dalton, so it's possible."

"I just don't understand why they did it?" Blaine squeezed his eyes closed.

"Me neither Baby" Kurt held Blaine tighter. "Maybe we should meet with Nick, Jeff and Trent, see what they have to say for themselves." Blaine went to say something but was stopped by Kurt "I am not saying that you have to forgive them, but at the very least you'll get some closure."

"O-Okay, can you text them for me?" Blaine's voice was small.

"I sure can" Kurt pulled out is phone and typed

**Trent, Nick & Jeff, Blaine wants to see you. Meet at my place tomorrow at noon. Just you three. Kurt.**

Kurt showed Blaine the text before it was sent.

Kurt placed the phone on his bedside cabinet "And now we snuggle."

Blaine beamed up at Kurt and shimmied closer. "I like that plan."

This took me way longer to write than I would have liked, but work has been busy. Two people quit so I am now three people at work. Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be a chat with Trent, Jeff and Nick. Please review.


	3. Table for six

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I guess that is what I get for writing too many stories at once.

The following day came way too fast for both Kurt and Blaine. They were both apprehensive about what had happened and neither was sure if they really wanted an answer from their so call friends. For Blaine's sake Kurt hoped that they weren't directly involved with what had happened and that they had a damn good reason to walk away from Blaine when he needed them most. Even though Blaine had made friends with New Directions Kurt new all too well how much Blaine needed The Warblers. Kurt loved them but missed New Direction terribly when he was at Dalton. It was the same for Blaine with The Warblers.

"I'm not going anywhere Kurt." Finn folded his arms across his chest.

Kurt stomped his foot and glared at his brother "We don't need a babysitter Finn."

"I know I'm here to make sure they stay in line." Finn sighed and step towards Kurt "Kurt, I wasn't always there for you and I am trying to make up for that. I won't say anything stupid. I just don't want anyone else to hurt you or Blaine."

Blaine smiled at Finn "Thanks, we really appreciate it."

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a death stare.

Blaine reached out his hand for Kurt "babe, three of them, the three of us. That makes it fair."

Kurt looked at Blaine and kissed his cheek "you're right. We'd love you to stay Finn" Kurt smiled slightly as he saw how happy that made his brother "but no threatening to kill or maim anyone. Ok?"

Finn nodded "I will be on my best behaviour."

Kurt hummed still not too sure about having Finn there. "Let's have breakfast before the guys get here."

Blaine took a seat after Kurt told him that he wasn't allowed to help with breakfast "They'll be early. They are always early."

"They'll be super early if Jeff has anything to do with it."

Sitting down to a breakfast of French toast and fresh fruit Kurt noticed that Blaine was wincing ever so often.

"Blaine' Kurt cover Blaine's hand with his own "are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head a little "my eye."

"Oh honey" Kurt cooed running his fingers up and down Blaine's arm "maybe you should take your meds."

"No. I want to be coherent when Jeff, Nick and Trent get here."

Finn, once again finished his breakfast in record time "Kurt!" he called from the kitchen window "do you know anyone who drives a black beamer?"

"That'll be them" Blaine informed.

Picking up the dishes from the table Kurt headed to the kitchen "you ready for this sweetie?"

"No." Blaine grumbled gently pressing his fingers to the eye patch, he winced at the pressure.

"Blaine, be careful!" Kurt scolded.

Finn returned to the table and picked up the remaining condiments "Let's do it."

Kurt smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in jacket before heading to the door. As he stood on his front door steps the three Warblers scrambled out of the car in lightning speed, it would have been comical if Kurt wasn't so pissed off.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed in an overly happy tone.

_Why's he so happy? _Kurt took a breath and tried to stay calm by remembering that Jeff was always super nice if he thought someone was upset with him. Keeping this in mind Kurt didn't kill The Warbler where he stood.

"Follow me." Kurt turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen table.

"Oh god, he hates us" Trent whispered to his two friends.

"Can you blame him?" Nick replied.

Both Jeff and Trent shook their heads as they followed Kurt into the house.

Reaching the lounge they saw Blaine sitting on the sofa with Kurt standing next to him, a tall guy who Jeff thought was probably Finn sat on the chair next to the sofa. Three dining room chairs had been brought in and were lined up opposite the sofa.

"Take a seat" Kurt gestured to the chairs before sitting down.

"Blaine, Kurt" Trent looked at both of them "thanks for seeing us."

Kurt blinked at the three of them "I didn't want to see you," Kurt's manner was cold "Blaine did." He turned his head to smile at his boyfriend. "He's the reason why you even have a chance to explain yourselves."

Nick looked at his best friend "Blaine I am so sorry."

Blaine's head whipped around to look at Nick "I don't want to hear it Nick. Not yet." Blaine took a deep breath "first I want to know why?"

"Because we suck" Jeff admitted.

Finn nodded in agreement.

"When we got your phone call about taking it to the streets we were all so excited." Nick leaned towards Kurt and Blaine "Sebastian said that he had a way to make sure we won."

"And you never questioned him?" There was no answer "well?"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm "it's okay." He whispered.

"We did" Trent answered "but he just told us to trust him."

"Despite that fact that he is a horrible person he always had good ideas for The Warblers" Jeff looked at his feet "so we didn't push it."

"So you didn't know about the slushy?"

The three boys turned and looked at the freakishly tall teem in the corner.

"We had no idea." Nick sighed digging his fingers nails into his arm.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Blaine "this is eating you up isn't it Nicky?"

Nick nodded "I deserve it." Nick looked up at Blaine who smiled at him sadly.

He could hate them, especially Nick, for a long time he was Blaine's only friend at Dalton.

"That still doesn't explain why you all left Blaine when he was on the ground. My boyfriend" tells fell down his eyes "was in pain, screaming on the floor and you all left."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer.

Trent wrung his fingers together "Like Jeff said we suck. We freaked out Kurt."

"We tried to come back the second we got to my car" Nick explained "but Sebastian…"

"Sebastian what Nick?"

Nick looked over at his eye patched friend "Sebastian said that if we went back to help you he'd make sure that Kurt got it worse then you did."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair "where does Sebastian live?" Finn was trying and failing to keep his temper in check.

"Calm down Finn."

"But Kurt, we wants to hurt you."

Kurt turned to his brother "I know Finn but we're not going to stoop to his level."

Blaine glanced at the three Warblers in front of him "So that's why you didn't come back." They all nodded in reply.

"We're sorry Blaine, you too Kurt. You guys have been such good friends to us and we go and fuck it up. I'm recommending that The Warblers forfeit at the next competition."

Trent and Jeff both looked a Nick with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Don't do that Dude, we want to beat you fair and square."

Blaine knew Nick well, and he knew this was eating him up inside. "Nick, breathe okay. I know you're sorry; you don't have to do that okay. You guys hurt me and Kurt. You were trying to hurt him, that's what hurts the most." Nick nodded.

"C-can we be friends again?" Jeff looked up at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt turned to Blaine, it was his decision.

"In time. Right now I just want to get better." Blaine began to wince once again.

"You guys should go" Kurt suggested quietly "Blaine needs to take his medication.

Quietly the Warblers got up, they apologised once more the Kurt and Blaine before leaving. As soon as the door clicked close tears began to fall down Blaine's face. "I hate him Kurt. I hate Sebastian."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and took him in his arms "sshhh honey" he kissed the top of his head.

Finn got up and headed to the kitchen.

Blaine buried his head into Kurt "He-he tried to hurt you. He turned them all against me." Blaine sniffed "he-he'll do it to y-you next." The tears were falling quickly now "I don't want to be alone. Please Kurt, please don't let him take you away from me. I'll do anything, just don't leave me."

Kurt's heart broke as he looked down at his sobbing boyfriend. Gently he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair "I'm not going anywhere. They'd have to drag me away kicking and screaming." He kissed Blaine's forehead "I love you" he whispered over and over again Blaine replied by tightening his grip on Kurt.

Finn returned to the lounge with a tray carrying Blaine's medication a glass of water and two cups of warm milk. "I made these for you guys; like you do for me when I'm upset." Finn smiled at Kurt and placed the tray on the coffee table before he retreated to his room, giving them some privacy.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt continued to hold Blaine and rock him until his sobs were almost gone.

Finn smiled at Kurt and placed the tray on the coffee table before he retreated to his room, giving them some privacy

"Sweetie" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear "Finn made us some warm milk."

Blaine sat up but still stayed nestled in Kurt's embrace. "Sorry Kurt."

Kurt shook his head "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I'm glad that Nick, Jeff and Trent came." Blaine confessed quietly into his warm milk.

"Me too."

The boys sat together enjoying each other's touch and company while they finished their drinks.

"Right medication time."

Blaine groaned but took the medication and water off Kurt. Washing his medication down he placed the glass back on the table and sunk back into the safety of Kurt's embrace.

Chapter complete. Next chapter will be loopy Blaine. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	4. Hummel diner

As promised here is loopy Blaine. Enjoy.

It didn't take long until Blaine was dozing against his boyfriend. Kurt turned on the television, turned down the volume and settled himself down for a marathon of Hell's Kitchen. He was glad that Nick, Jeff and Trent seemed to be genuinely apologetic for their actions and he hoped that Blaine would be able to repair his friendship with them. Of course Kurt wanted his Warbler friends back too. He didn't have many guy friends who he could hang out with. Sure he had New Directions and his relationships with the guys there were strong than ever but they never invited him to anything. At Dalton David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent had always invited Kurt along to events, every football game watched in Wes' room, every karaoke night in the music room, every movie marathon. Kurt missed it, he missed his Warbler boys.

After an episode and a half of Hell's Kitchen Kurt felt Blaine begin to stir. Kurt looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and carded his fingers through his curly hair.

Blaine's eyes snapped open "heeeeeey Kuuuuuuurt!"

"Hi sweetie, did you sleep well."

Blaine blinked a few times "I did, it was the bestest sleep eveeer." Blaine sat up and shuffled towards Kurt. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy he squeezed tightly "I AM THE SNUGGLE MONSTER!" he roared.

Kurt bit his lip to stop the laughter from escaping.

Blaine quickly stood up and knelt in front of his boyfriend "hey Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, Kurtie, Kurtie poos, my little Kurtie Wurtie."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully "Yes?"

Blaine pushed himself forward so that his face was just in front of Kurt's "you are soooooo prettyful" he stage whispered.

Kurt blushed "Kurt you're the prettyfullest boy that ever there was." Without warning Blaine started singing at the top of his lungs

_Could you be the most prettyful boy in the world?_

_It's plain to see, you're the reason that god made a boy._

"Thank you Blaine, but I am not sure if Prince would approve of you rewriting his lyrics."

"Pfft, I just made his song 84.9 times better."

"84.9 times huh? That's a specific number."

Blaine tried to kiss Kurt's lips but got the side of his mouth instead "I am nothing if not specific." Blaine replied in a sultry voice as he waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "that made no sense."

"You make no sense" Blaine pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Aw" Kurt ran his fingers once again through Blaine's hair "are you sulking?"

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Suddenly he pulled back, remembering that he was in fact sulking. "You're mean Kurtie."

"I'm sorry." Kurt kissed Blaine.

"It's alright; I love you no matter what. Hey Kurt?"

"Mmm" Kurt smiled down at his high boyfriend.

"Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A sexy game" the look on Blaine's face showed that he was very serious.

Kurt snorted "No, not right now."

"Why not?" Blaine whined.

"Because you are really high right now and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Blaine nodded "And I probably won't remember will I?"

"Probably not honey."

Blaine shuffle forward on his knees to be closer to Kurt "how about catch and kiss?"

_That could be fun. _"Sure. I'll count to ten and you run, okay?"

A goofy grin spread over Blaine's face. He giggled, stood and started to run.

Shaking his head Kurt counted to ten. He stood and scoured the room "hmm, little guy's speedy." Quickly Kurt made his way to the kitchen, no Blaine. "Blaine?" Traipsing upstairs Kurt intermittently called out for his boyfriend. No Blaine in the bathroom, Dad's office or Finn's room. Smiling devilishly he headed to his bedroom. As he entered Kurt called out his name once again, a quiet giggling came from the corner of his room. Kurt decided to play along. "Blaine!" he called "nope not under the bed." The giggle returned. "You're in my bathroom!" he declared opening the door revealing an empty room. Kurt headed to the source of the laughter "Blaine?" he cooed, a smile formed as he heard a gasp from the closet. The sight inside the closet made Kurt's heart go 'ohmythat'ssocute' Blaine was crouched on the ground, staring intensely at the door, a look of pure delight on his face as both hands covered his mouth failing to stifle his laughter.

Kurt took out his phone and snapped a photo "found you."

"Look Kurt" Blaine removed his hands from his face "I'm in the closet" He giggled once again before springing upwards and launching himself at Kurt "you caught me."

"I did" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gently kissed him. "I thought we were playing catch and kiss." He mused once they pulled apart.

"I decided to change it to hide and go-kiss. Since we're in this closet we can play 7 minutes in heaven." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt chuckled "no honey."

Blaine groaned "maybe I'll go and play with Finn."

Kurt's eyes widened from a mixture of amusement and shock.

Blaine gasped "No Kurtie, not like that." He clung to Kurt "I'm sorry. I only want to play adult games with you." He nodded once "I'm hungry" Blaine decided pushing past Kurt and heading out the bedroom door. Kurt sighed and followed him out. When he found Blaine he was in the kitchen rummaging around in the pantry.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Look, I'm in a food closet."

"Yes honey."

"Boys!" Carole's voice rang through the house.

"In the kitchen" Kurt replied.

"Carole!" Blaine squealed.

Carole entered the kitchen to see a very amused Kurt and a food gathering Blaine.

"He's hungry" Kurt explained.

"Blaine honey" Carole smiled "sit down I'll make you some food."

Kurt took Blaine by the shoulders and guided him towards the table.

Carole stepped out of the kitchen and chuckled as she saw Blaine twisting in his seat while Kurt attempted to get him to sit still. "I swear Carole I need to attach him to one of those baby leashes."

Carole laughed "What would you like to eat Blaine?"

Blaine turned, placing his hands on the back of the chair he peaked over the back of the chair at her "eggs, bacon, celery and ice cream."

"Blaine honey" Kurt sat next to him "you hate celery."

Blaine frowned "I thought so."

"How about bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice" Carole suggested.

Blaine nodded as Kurt mouthed Thank you to his step-mother and saviour. Kurt grimaced as Blaine almost took out his good eye with the fork. He ended up helping Blaine eat because with the combination of only having one eye functioning and the medication he was clearly having trouble with his motor skills. Kurt and Blaine found themselves once again on the couch; Carole sat in the arm chair next to them as they flicked television channels.

"Caaarooooole! Can I tell you something?"

"Oh god" Kurt mumbled.

"Sure thing Blaine" she turned to face Blaine.

Blaine shot her a big goofy smile "I love your step-son."

"I know sweetie."

"No Carole. I loooove Kurt soooo much. He is my everything." Blaine's eyes widened as he tried to convey honesty. "I want to be with him forever." It appeared that Blaine had forgotten that Kurt was sitting next to him. "I'm going to graduate from McKinley and join him in New York. We are going to live there together and one day I'll propose and he'll say yes. We'll have a beautiful wedding and become Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt blushed as he looked lovingly at Blaine.

"Have you ever told Kurt what you just told me?"

Blaine shook his head vigorously "I don't want to scare him Carole" he whispered.

Carole looked over at Kurt and saw his eyes were glistening from unshed tear; he smiled softly at her.

"Blaine"

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend "Hi Kurt, where have you been? I've just been talking to Carole."

"About what?"

Blaine leaned into Kurt "You and how much I love you and want to marry you someday." Blaine froze "I wasn't supposed to tell you yet."

"It's okay Blaine. I feel the same way."

Blaine looked like a shocked puppy "R-really?"

"Of course. I love you Blaine. Always have, always will" Kurt mentioned matter of factly.

Blaine yawned "Hmm me too." Blaine snuggled into Kurt. "Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?" Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Blackbird."

Kurt smiled before opening his mouth to sing his boyfriend to sleep.

Okay so Blaine wasn't that loopy. Cute very cute, wasn't he cute?


End file.
